Ice and Desire
by evermine
Summary: Jake has been away from Bella for a week & as the saying goes, distance makes the heart grow fonder. A naughty drug fuelled encounter in a club leads to a realization. Surfer!Jake O/S, totally seperate from 'Ride It' and can stand alone. AH/OOC Rated M


**Authors note: This is a birthday giftfic for my fabulously wonderful friend Txgal77. You are the wind beneath my wings and all mushy bullshit... just know ILYSFM & i'm so glad to have you in my life (sniff, wipes away tear)! Most will probably know her as 'snow panties' so the title of this fic is quite fitting & a little tongue in cheek.**

**Her birthday isn't till the 5th june, but this is in celebration of something else too so it's posting early. **

**Super special shout outs to my BB's: jkane180 ****for beta'ing & being made of smutty goodness, and the throng of chicas who pre-read missmez, BellaGattino, kissa621, bellaBBblack, Kelliellie and beckieT108 - you girls rock my socks daily. I'm sure UntilWeBleed will be making the banner (cause she loves me like that) so check the profile page for when that happens.**

**Enjoy this smut-shot & if haven't already, be sure to read 'Ride It' for your dose of surfer!Jake drama.**

_Disclaimer: Twilight & all its characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer, if she saw what i did with them she would shit twice and die._

* * *

><p><strong>Ice &amp; Desire.<strong>

"Excuse me, sir," she said as she shook my shoulder gently, "we've landed."

I sat up and looked around, completely disoriented. I was on a plane, and now my back was fucked from sleeping hunched over.

"Oh, right. Thanks."

I snapped open my seatbelt and stood up, hitting my head on the overhead lockers in the process.

"Fuck!" I yelled and noticed every steward in the plane look at me. I smiled apologetically and opened the locker to grab my bag.

I'd been in La Push visiting my dad for the last week, and I was so fucking eager to get home. It had been a week without Bella, and my balls were so blue they looked like fucking Papa Smurf's.

Bella and I had made a deal – there would be no self pleasuring while I was away. We were going to get together as soon as I got back and fuck our brains out in a marathon session. So I kept up my end of the bargain – well, pretty much. There was some lingering touching while washing in the shower, but nothing that made me blow.

But our plan for a total fuck-fest was squashed because it was Sophie's birthday. We were all going out to a club called The Pleasure Dome, and I was running very late since my flight had been delayed. Bella was supposed to pick me up from the airport. We were planning to go back to my place to fool around then get ready to go. But due to the fact that the entire airline industry is a fucking joke and can't keep to a schedule, I was now arriving four hours later than intended and had to go and meet everyone at the club by myself.

I stood at the baggage carousel in a daze. I was _so_ fucking tired – my old bed was tiny and lumpy as all fuck. I didn't know how I managed to survive it for the seventeen years that I did without looking like the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

I watched the bags go around and around and around on the carousel and finally realized on the fifth rotation that the black duffle bag with the grey Ripcurl logo was mine. I snapped out of it and grabbed the handle, the weight of it dragging me down. I threw it over my shoulders and headed out to get a cab home.

I dozed off again in the cab until he beeped the horn to wake me up. Asshole.

I paid the fare and dragged my tired ass inside. It was Sophie's 21st birthday; this was a huge celebration for her, and I wasn't prepared to be a dick and whine about being tired. I needed a pick-me-up desperately. I didn't have anything in the pharmaceutical department (yet), so I settled for my good buddy Jack.

I walked into the kitchen, poured a glassful, and added a handful of ice. I ran my palm over my weary face, downed the amber liquid, and filled it once again.

I showered quickly, splashed on some cologne, and rubbed some wax through my hair before heading to my bedroom and dressing in grey jeans and a blank tank. I knocked back the rest of the Jack and heard the cab I'd ordered earlier beeping out front.

When the cab pulled up at the club, it was nearly one in the morning. The Jack did fuck all, and I fought the sleep from my eyes as I navigated through the crowd lined up to get in. I was friends with the guys who worked security, so the rope was opened for me to enter as the crowd protested my preferential treatment.

I pushed through the swarms of bodies, looking around for the familiar faces of my friends, eyes darting from person to person and scanning. I headed to the bar and found Mak there ordering drinks.

"Hey, man," I said, leaning over to talk in his ear. It was so fucking loud in here. Or was it just 'cause I was tired? Beats me.

"Yo, Jake!" He signalled for the bartender to give him an extra two shots of tequila. "How was your trip, man?"

I suppressed a yawn before answering. "Yeah, it was good to see dad and my old buddies."

"Sweet," Mak said before pushing the shot glasses towards me. "Now drink."

I waited for the lemon and salt, tapping my fingers on the bar impatiently, and I felt a hand snake around my waist. I smiled at her touch, knowing very well it was Bella. Her hands always ignited something deep down inside that made me want to fuck her hard against the nearest wall till she screamed my name. Or perhaps that was just because I was so desperate to get laid right now. Or both.

Bella walked her fingers over my stomach and down the already growing bulge in my jeans before palming it roughly. I moaned and grabbed her wrist, pulling her around to my front.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Mak called over Bella's head as he walked away, carrying drinks and spilling along the way.

"Hey there, beautiful," I greeted as my eyes raked over her form from head to toe.

She looked so goddamn sexy that I almost came in my pants. Her auburn hair was curled, swept to the side, and tied up at the nape of her neck. The loose strands framed her face as her dark eyes wordlessly told me exactly how much she wanted me too. Her pink lips were stained with a shiny gloss that was begging for _my_ lips against them. The black dress she wore was simple, but there was nothing _simple_ about it on her. The neckline hung down so low I could see the way her beasts pressed together courtesy of the purple and black lace bra that she wore. Her ivory toned legs seemed like they went on for days thanks to the black heels she wore that made her three inches taller. Holy shit! How would I last the night without combusting?

Bella reached over and took the slice of lemon between her fingers and the salt shaker in the other.

"Where do you want it?" she asked teasingly.

"What no hello kiss first? No 'god,baby, I missed you?'"

Bella looked up at me from beneath her lashes, pressed her breasts against my chest, and kissed me softly on the cheek. "God," she breathed in my ear. Her hot breath made my hands itch to take her right here on the bar. "Baby, I missed you."

She pulled back from me slightly, biting her lip. She knew how crazy that drove me – my cock was not coping with all this visual stimulation.

"Now," she began again, holding the lemon and salt in each of her hands. "Where do you want this?"

_Fuck me__,_ I thought. I knew exactly where I wanted it. Two could play at this game.

I cupped Bella's cheek with my palm and touched her bottom lip with my thumb then ran a trail down the curve of her neck, between her breasts as her breath caught in her throat. I continued down across her stomach and over her thigh till I reached the hem of her dress. She bit her lip again. _Damn_ _it_!

My fingers slowly inched closer to her panties, and I ran one finger over the damp fabric. I laced my other hand into her hair and pulled her closer. "Right here, honey. That's where I want it." Then I ran my fingers over her once more, harder this time, and she squirmed.

The expression on her face was too much. I leaned into her, licked a line over the swell of her right breast, and watched as she sprinkled the salt on it. Bella's lips parted, and her teeth grasped onto the rind of the lemon.

I reached for one shot glass, my eyes never leaving hers, and I licked the trail of salt off of Bella's chest, giving it a second lick, just to be sure. I lifted the glass to my mouth, knocked it back, then leaned forward and sucked the lemon from between her lips. I took the second shot and swallowed it back as fast as the first, completely forgetting about the salt and lemon – I just wanted my lips on hers.

I crashed my mouth over Bella's instantly and almost knocked the breath from her with the force. My tongue knew every crevice in her sweet mouth by heart and revelled in the familiarity. Her tongue swept over mine as she pulled me closer with her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. Bella's whimpers in my mouth only fuelled the already building fire that started in the pit of my stomach. Every movement of her mouth fanned the vicious flames; they always burned so strongly for her.

One hand settled at the nape of her neck, her thick hair wrapped around my fingers as leverage and the other hand holding onto the curve of her ass, pulling her against me as hard as I could. I ached to be inside her. I yearned to feel her warmth and tightness around my cock - there was nothing more beautiful than watching her beneath me as she quivered with pleasure. I clenched my eyes shut and pulled away from her; my cock was so painfully hard that I had to take a step back.

Bella's brows knit together with concern. "Are you all right?" she asked, leaning towards me.

I nodded and rolled my eyes, taking her hand in mine and pushing it against my hard on. I leaned forward, pressing my mouth against her ear, and I whispered roughly, "I need you so fucking bad, baby, it _hurts_."

Bella smirked at me. She fucking _smirked_ at me. Damn, I was done for.

"Come on, Jake, let's go find the others."

I could barely walk with the restrictive tent pitched in my jeans, but I followed Bella through the people as she weaved between moving bodies. I walked right behind her; every one of my steps matched hers. My palm lay low over her stomach as I pressed my cock against her tight ass - I could feel the smile radiating from her even though I couldn't see her face. She loved driving me crazy.

We approached a booth in a dimly lit corner of the club. The red vinyl lounge screamed 'seedy nightclub,' and the black lacquered table was littered with empty drink glasses, cigarettes and beer bottles.

The birthday girl sat atop Mak's lap with her mouth firmly planted in his neck. I reached over and pulled her back slightly by her shoulders, and she turned to face me, her face lit with alcohol-induced excitement.

"Hey, gorgeous! Happy birthday," I said warmly with an embrace.

Sophie was unsteady on her feet as she kissed my cheek. "Thanks, Jake. Now, here," she offered.

Sophie reached into her bra and pulled out a small, clear Ziploc bag. Inside were four small round purple pills. She waved the bag between her thumb and forefinger in front of my face, and I quickly snatched it away before security noticed.

"Shit, Soph! You're gonna get busted."

Sophie rolled her eyes at me dramatically. "Chill the fuck out, Jake. Now, go share with Bella. She's been waiting for you to take these."

Sophie pushed off my chest and resumed her position on Mak's lap. I turned to Bella, holding the tiny bag tightly in my closed palm. Bella walked over to me and reached for my hand discreetly; she pried my fingers open and took the bag from me.

"Are you ready?" she asked seductively.

"Always," I replied with a curt nod.

Bella's hands dropped between us as she attempted to remove the pills from the bag inconspicuously. I smiled at the look of concentration on her face. After a minute of fumbling (and some accidental rubbing against my cock – or _was_ it an accident?), she grinned triumphantly and raised her hand between us. Her eyes darted from side to side before she lifted her small fingers to her mouth and dropped a pill on her tongue.

I lifted her glass of vodka from the table, offered it to her, and watched as she scrunched her face and swallowed down. Bella repeated the action, once again popping the small purple pill on her tongue, but this time, she leaned forward with her lips parted slightly. I pressed my mouth against hers and used my tongue to scoop the pill into my mouth, and I swallowed it down, the bitter aftertaste lasting on my tongue as she continued the kiss a little longer.

I reached for the vodka still in Bella's firm grip and drank the remainder of it, taking a cube of ice in my mouth with the last sip. I held it between my teeth and slowly made a beeline for Bella's neck. I pressed the ice to that place just behind her ear – the one that usually made her nails tear into me whenever I kissed it – and she flinched, but not before I managed to secure each of her wrists behind her back with my hands.

I walked her back till her shoulder blades hit the wall behind her, and I continued the path with the ice – down the length of her neck, over her collar bone, through the center of her chest, and between her breasts. I then dropped the ice and let it fall into her dress. She gasped loudly at the cold sensation against her heated skin, and I took the opportunity to take advantage of her open mouth. I crashed my mouth against her once more and gripped both her hands in one of mine now, freeing the other to move around to her front.

"God, Jake," she moaned against my mouth.

My free hand palmed her chest till I found the ice cube; it was melting against her skin, and I took it in my fingers and inched it down further beneath the fabric of her dress. Lower and lower. When it reached the elastic of her panties, I held it in place while using my thumb and forefinger to pull the elastic away from her belly so the ice fell into them.

Bella gasped again and began panting, and her wrists struggled against the restraint of my hands. "Jake. Please…"

"Please what?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Don't. There are people everywhere," she warned, pointing out the very obvious fact we were in public.

I shook my head from side to side slowly. "Nobody is paying attention to us. And even if they were…" I grinned wickedly, pressed my palm over the ice cube, now precariously positioned inside her panties, and pushed my hand down between her thighs. Bella yelped and threw her head back against the wall; I noticed her throat move as she swallowed thickly, her hips wriggling above my palm as the ice melted over her sensitive flesh.

"Jake," she whispered. I couldn't hear it, but I could make it out as I stared at her pink lips, a smile playing on them as desire flooded her chocolate eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Bella leaned into me and pressed her mouth against my ear. "I'm all wet," she said roughly.

My cock was ready to explode from the double meaning of her words. I took a breath and exhaled deeply; the warmth started to crawl up my chest – the drugs were starting to work.

I inhaled and exhaled again, my eyes not leaving Bella's for a second. "Whoa!" I said as I loosened my grip on her wrists.

She nodded in response, closing her eyes while doing so - the drugs were affecting her too.

Bella lifted both her hands on either side of me till her fingertips just touched the skin on my bare shoulders. Then she ran them down the entire length of my arm softly. The look of utter concentration in her face made me smile wide. When she reached my hands, Bella slipped her hand into my grasp and laced my fingers with hers.

The physical effects of the drugs were swift; I felt my heart pounding in my chest, could hear my pulse racing in my veins and feel the heat emanating off of my skin and my breath quickening in my lungs. My head felt light and hazy, and the onslaught of emotions was like a wave of bliss.

I loved Bella. Always. But right now, I couldn't see beyond her.

I moved in closer and ran my nose along her jaw till I stopped at her ear. "I fucking love you so much, Bella." I felt her cheek press against mine as a satisfied smile lifted her features.

"I love you too, Jake. _So_ much."

There was a spark between us; every point of contact from our faces to our entwined hand to where the tops of my thighs brushed up against hers – every physical connection with our bodies - was magnified by a thousand. Electrical currents skittered over my skin, igniting a fierce flame of raw want and need.

I ghosted my lips over Bella's, the simple action setting my mouth alight, the yearning so unbearable that I thought I would fall apart from the pain. "Kiss me," I instructed.

And she did.

Bella's tongue made contact with my mouth before her lips did, and I just about blew in my jeans. The taste of her sweet breath brought back each memory of what every single inch of her body tasted like. I revelled in the familiarity of her scent, her distinct fragrance sedating me. It was all so uniquely hers, and it did things to my insides that made me want to be wrapped up in her forever.

It was all so fucking much that I had to pull back from her; the overload of emotions felt like a heavy weight on my chest that I couldn't breathe past.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern dripping from her velvet voice.

I nodded dizzily. "Yeah, fucking amazing!"

Bella smiled brightly, and all was right in the world. If I could drown in her smile, I would happily die.

"Come on," she said as she led me by the arm.

Bella's hand held mine firmly, and I followed her. I would always follow her wherever she led me. I could almost feel the bonds that bound us to one another, like the extension of who each of us was, was now laced together so strongly that I couldn't sever these ties even if I wanted to. I belonged to her, and that would never change. My heart soared at the realization, and a strange peace washed over me.

Shit! I was so scattered that my thoughts were freaking me the fuck out.

A rightness came over me that made me feel like this was the best moment in my entire life – that nothing before or after this perfect moment of what I was feeling right_ now_ would ever compare or come close, so I wanted to press pause and live in this moment in time for all of eternity.

I physically shook my head at my inner monologue. I was beyond high, and this was the highest I'd ever felt – I was floating in the clouds and never wanted to come down.

Bella pushed open a door I hadn't realized we were standing in front of and led me inside. I looked around as two girls stood at the sink chatting and fixing their hair – this was the chick's bathroom. What the hell?

The girls looked over at me awkwardly but didn't say a word; they then grabbed their purses off of the bench and walked past me out the door. Bella checked the stalls and then took my hand. I was so busy thinking about Bella that I didn't think about what Bella was actually _doing. _

"Come here," she called, standing in the door of one of the stalls.

I walked over to her without even thinking, and she grabbed me by the belt and dragged me into the stall, closing the door and locking it behind her.

The dimly lit cubicle screamed 'nightclub' with the black tiles and black door. There was a space of a few inches between the bottom of the door and floor, and that was it. It was just us in this tiny space. It was perfect.

I leaned up against the cool black tiles and let the temperature soak into my heated skin. I watched Bella intently as she lifted the hem of her dress, slipped her thumbs into the elastic of her panties, and tugged them down her creamy legs. It played in my mind like slow motion, every second felt like an hour, and it was the sweetest torture.

I swallowed thickly at the sight before me. My brain was screaming at me to take her in my arms, but my limbs just wouldn't move. I was scared all this would disappear if I did anything. I continued to watch as her fingers inched closer to my belt buckle, pulling the leather and loosening it to make way for her fingers to undo the zip and buttons.

Bella's eyes were so emotional - love and longing and lust - and it was all so overwhelming. I did my best to try and contain it, but my chest and lungs was so full of everything that was _her_ that I thought I would pass out. There was no room for oxygen; I just wanted to breathe and live off of Bella and all that she was.

The backs of Bella's fingers grazed over my cheek before she cupped my face and pulled me down to look at her. "Jake, I want you right now."

In the same instant, her other hand dove into my boxers, and her small fingers wrapped around my cock, freeing it from the confines of my jeans. A rush of excitement and pure passion rushed through me like a tidal wave, and my body finally caught up with my mind. My hands greedily reached down behind her and followed the curve of her ass. I hiked her dress up over her hips and lifted her up against my waist. I could feel her wetness pressing against me, and it spurred me on.

"So fucking wet," I mouthed against her chest as my cock throbbed painfully against her center, begging to enter her fully.

I spun around and crashed her back hard up against the tiled wall, and she groaned at the impact. "I wanna fuck you so hard right now, baby," I moaned into the swell of her breast.

Bella arched into me, and her head dropped backwards. Her legs wrapped around my waist tightly while I held her up with one hand. The other reached down between us, and I took my cock in my hand, gliding it over her slick folds before just barely pushing the tip in.

"Oh god, Jake," she moaned shakily. Her nails dug into the flesh of my shoulder blades as she clung to me. Her body trembled with anticipation, and wordlessly, she told me just how much she needed this too.

My free hand climbed up over her hip, palming her breasts before flicking my tongue over her pert nipples. I teased and licked over one then lavished the other while she writhed beneath me. Her breath came in fast pants now, sounding like a song in my head.

I lifted my face to look at Bella, and I pressed my forehead against hers, our eyes having their own secret conversation while our heavy breaths mingled in the small space between us. I tilted my hips up and pushed into her hard in one swift motion. Bella gasped loudly in response, and her nails ripped into my skin. I studied the expression on her face as I filled her: the tiny wrinkles by her eyes as she winced, the way she clenched her teeth together, and the perfect way her lips pulled back over them. Perfection.

My chest pressed against Bella's so hard our beating hearts felt like they were in sync. The feel of her tightness wrapped perfectly around me made my head spin with the rightness of the two of us together. I felt like she was made for me, my perfect puzzle piece that was uniquely mine, and no one would ever be a flawless fit like she was.

I collided my mouth against Bella's, swallowing her groans of pleasure as my tongue danced over hers like it had done some many times before. The pressure of our fervent kissing so firm that I felt my lips swelling in an instant, the stinging pain bringing forth new arousal.

Bella angled her hips up slightly to meet my thrusts with as much impact as she could take. My hips pounded against hers, every motion pushing her harder and harder against the tiles. I was certain she'd have bruises over her milky skin tomorrow. But right now, all I cared about was losing myself in her warmth.

One of Bella's hands dipped down between us, and I followed its path with my gaze. When she reached her destination, I moaned muffled profanities into her shoulder. Her fingers began circling over her that sweet spot where I longed for my tongue to be. My hips picked up the pace, automatically matching the rhythm of her nimble fingers as I looked down between us and watched how my cock entered her. The visual stimulation stoked the fire quickly raging on the inside, dying to break free.

I wrapped one arm firmly around her waist and held her tightly as I shoved into her, making sure there was no resistance. I looked up at Bella's face and saw her mouth open as she gasped my name over and over again. I knew she was close – I could feel it too - she clamped down around me as her fingers worked faster.

I heard the door open and the voices of girls in the bathroom, so I covered Bella's mouth with my hand; her hot breath tickled my palm. I felt she was close, her hips began to buck beneath mine erratically, and I bit down on my lip, trying to suppress my own urges till she was satisfied. I thrust up over and over, harder and faster till I pushed her over the edge. I stifled her moans with my palm as she shattered in my arms, and I bit down on her shoulder to muffle my own cries of release as I came hard inside her.

My knees went weak with exhaustion as I leaned against Bella, clinging to her. I kissed her softly, every inch of skin that I could reach - my silent apologies for being so rough. But I couldn't help it; I wanted her so badly that the emotional need spilled over into a physical one, and I greedily took whatever I wanted.

I set Bella down on her feet then took her in my lap as I sat us down on the closed toilet. We didn't exchange words, just gentle kisses and a warm embrace. I laid my head against her chest and listened to the thumping of her heart - music to my ears. When her breathing became normal, I lifted my face to hers.

"I love you, Bella," I professed with all the conviction I could muster.

"Me too. I missed you _so_ much. Don't ever leave me again, okay?"

I grinned like a fool at her proclamation. "I won't, I promise."

And there, in a drug-fuelled haze in a women's bathroom stall, I knew I wanted to be with her for every moment that followed this one.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE GIANT CYBER FIST BUMPS AND HIGH FIVES - LET ME KNOW IF YOU LOVED IT OR HATED IT!<strong>


End file.
